


Hands In Darkness

by j_gabrielle



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This close, Kai makes out the boyish quality of his face, the curious agelessness of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For Qila, Sha & Ming

Kai is distantly aware of the ebb and flow of time around him. The sounds of the shower, the water on flesh, echoing against the marble tiles.

"I'm bleeding." He slurs, coming back to awareness. The air is tainted. Something metallic and ozone-like. He can't place it.

"No shit Sherlock."

A figure looms over him, blocking out the too bright lights. He lets himself be moved, rearranged in the great tub that cradles him. For some reason, he knows that he should be in a little more pain than he is feeling now. Kai hears a squelch when he is gently nudged to his side.

"Did you save me?" Kai shapes his tongue around the words.

The figure blurs and comes back into focus. "Depends on what you define as saving you." Their voice is amused, honey smooth and it soothes some of the ache throbbing in the back of Kai's head.

Kai shifts, suddenly slipping against the wetness. He looks down, seeing the dark stains and streaks of blood. The source of which is oozing with his every sluggish heartbeat.

"I'm not a vampire and I did not give you a bite. Sort of." The voice says. Kai looks up, head lolling against the rim of the tub.

"Am I gonna die?"

The man kneels down. This close, Kai makes out the boyish quality of his face, the curious agelessness of his eyes.

"No. But you're going to live for a very long time and for that, I am truly sorry." He whispers, reaching over to trace the shape of Kai's brow. "You're going to be a witness to many terrible things, I am afraid."

Kai blinks. "What's your name?" He asks in between soft reverent breaths.

The man smiles. "You can call me D.O."

"D.O." Kai repeats. Reaching up, he cups his blood stained hand to the arch of D.O.'s cheek. "Thanks."

The man smiles. His lips part to speak only to find Kai sitting up with both his hand on D.O.'s face. Ageless eyes bore into his. Kai grins, snapping the man's neck.

"I meant thanks for the gift."


End file.
